Known surface-mountable power components have a large-area drain contact and two large-area source contacts and also a small-area gate contact on their underside and a large-area source contact on the top side.
These known surface-mountable power semiconductor components are nevertheless not stackable since the geometry of the surface contacts for source, drain and gate is not coordinated with one another nor is there a stackable gate contact present on the top side. Consequently, power semiconductor components of this type, for increasing the reverse voltage, have to be mounted alongside one another in series on a superordinate circuit board, which necessitates a considerable area requirement on the circuit board. Even a parallel circuit of MOSFET power semiconductor components of this type on a superordinate circuit board likewise necessitates arranging MOSFET power semiconductor components of this type alongside one another, which components can then be connected in parallel via their surface-mountable external contacts with the aid of the surface-populatable circuit board.